


my lover smells like

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, They bone, and yahaba likes the way kyoutani smells, bottom kyoutani, if that's a thing, smell kink, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba doesn't like to admit it, but he loves the way Kyoutani smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lover smells like

Today, Kyoutani smells like apples.

Actually, it’s his apple-scented body wash, and Yahaba knows this because it’s his favorite (and so Kyoutani buys it all the time now.) 

He’s nestled into Kyoutani’s chest, which still has that fresh feel after his shower.  Yahaba’s half asleep and not really registering what he’s doing as he snuggles closer into his body heat.  Somehow, Kyoutani always feels just right. 

A chuckle sounds from above him, low and gravelly and then: “Are you smelling me?”

“Hm?”

Yahaba looks up, eyes a bit blurry still with sleep, but he doesn’t miss the hint of a smile on Kyoutani’s face.

“No,” he blushes, leaning back down and placing his head on his boyfriend’s bare chest.  “Why would I smell you?”

“I don’t know,” Kyoutani’s voice rumbled under his cheek, teasing and just as warm as the skin rising and falling under his cheek.  “Maybe I smell good?” 

“Ugh, as if,” Yahaba said, hitting his chest lightly.  But he snuggles closer anyway, tucking his head up under his boyfriend’s chest.  “You smell disgusting.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.  Like… apples.  I hate the smell of apples.”

Kyoutani’s laugh was sharp and quick but with a bit of sizzle, like a bolt of lightning. 

 

Today, Kyoutani smells like cigarettes.

He only smokes when he’s nervous or drunk or after really good sex.  And since Yahaba was with him all day, he knows it wasn’t the second two, so he must be nervous.

His head is in the crook between Kyoutani’s neck and shoulder (where it fits perfectly, like a puzzle-piece) and his arms are resting around his shoulders as his boyfriend sits on the couch and refreshes his email again and again.  They’re waiting for Kyoutani’s scores, the deciding factor on if he’ll become a teacher or not.

Years ago, back in high school, Yahaba would never have thought Kyoutani would make a good teacher.  But then again, back then, he’d never seen him with little kids, or how patient his boyfriend was as he explained something again and again.

Now he couldn’t imagine his boyfriend as anything but.

“You’ll get it,” Yahaba murmurs into his skin. 

“You don’t know that,” Kyoutani says. His leg is bouncing fast and his fingers dance over the keys without hitting anything. He pulls another cigarette out of the pack. 

“I know.” 

He puts the cigarette between his lips and refreshes one more time and then- there it is.  They both sit in silence for a moment, staring at it, before Yahaba says: “Open it, Kentarou.” 

Deep breath.  Click.  Then-

“I got it,” Kyoutani whispers, then louder.  “I got it!”

“I knew it!” Yahaba said, grinning against his neck and breathing in that cigarette smoke.  “I’m so proud of you.”

Kyoutani doesn’t say anything to that, but Yahaba can feel the blush on his neck.

 

Today, Kyoutani smells like volleyball courts.

It makes sense, because they’re at practice.  And it’s not like Yahaba goes around and smells volleyballs all day but you don’t play for years and just not know that smell. 

It’s like rubber mixed with sweat mixed with feet mixed with… well, something else.  Yahaba can’t pick out quite what it is, and it might not be the most pleasant of smells but at this point it smells a little bit like home. 

He congratulated Kyoutani on a nice spike, and slapped his shoulder in happiness and the smell wafts up suddenly.  And even though it’s kinda gross, he inhales deeply anyway, because let’s be honest- Kyoutani could smell like garbage and Yahaba would kinda like it. 

They’re in their third year of college and their fourth year of dating and you would think that, by now, Yahaba would be used to all the different ways that Kyoutani smells but he’s not.  Each time it’s a little different, but no matter what Yahaba thinks his boyfriend smells, well… good.

I mean, it’s not like he’s _obsessed_ with smelling his boyfriend or something.  That would be insane.  But it’s not so wrong to think that his boyfriend smells good, is it? 

Unfortunately, that’s what Kyoutani must think, because he hears Yahaba’s inhale and raises an eyebrow.  Before he can stop himself, Yahaba turns bright red.

“S- s-shut up!” he stammers, looking away.

Kyoutani smirks.  “I didn’t say anything.”

 

Tonight, Kyoutani smells like himself.

It’s the smell that Yahaba likes best on him, if he had to choose.  He can’t really name what the smell is exactly, but it’s his favorite that Kyoutani wears. 

It’s especially strong now, as he’s kissing his way down Kyoutani’s chest and is two fingers deep in him.  His thighs are clenched warm and tight around Yahaba’s waist and his fingers are scraping his shoulders harder and harder the deeper he goes.  Kyoutani’s all around him- his _smell_ is all around him- and Yahaba’s drowning in it but he can’t stop.

“I love you,” he whispers into Kyoutani’s neck as he rocks into his body.  They’re clinging to each other and Yahaba licks his skin, getting him everywhere he can. 

He hears Kyoutani let out a shaky breath and then he turns his head, burying it in brown locks and Yahaba hears him inhale.  He smiles and grinds harder, knowing that no matter what, Kyoutani likes everything about him- even the way he smells.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends! I hope you enjoyed this (admittedly kinda weird) fic! Please point out any typos you see and constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved!


End file.
